


Surprise Visit

by violentincest



Series: Artist/Angel Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Recommended to read first story in this Collection or it probably won't make much sense**</p>
<p>The Artist (Dean) brings his boyfriend Castiel (The Angel) home to meet Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell out of writing for a while. Been busy at work and felt too tired to actually sit down and write. I know some people had asked for a fic where Dean brings his boyfriend home to meet Sam. Whereas my other one was a bit dark, I kept this one more on the light and playful side.
> 
> I plan to have one more story in this collection (one where Castiel gets arrested and how Dean "deals" with the situation. I don't know how long it will take but definitely NOT as long as this one.
> 
> Please let me know how you liked it!!!!
> 
> Beta'd by me so any mistakes are mine, thanks!

Sam walked into the house juggling a pizza box in one hand and his keys in the other. He brought his leg up to help balance the box as he flipped on the living room light.

"Hiya Sammy!"

Sam jumped, the pizza box flying out of his hand and landing on the floor, lid open, pizza sliding out. Sitting on the couch, with some strange man, was his brother Dean. The television was on.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "You murdered my pizza!!!"

Dean's eyes went to the pizza on the floor and he wrinkled his nose. "And thank god that I did! That's not even a pizza. It's an abomination. Who puts salad on pizza?! Is there even sauce?"

Sam gave him bitchface number 53-the you have no right judging my food face-. "Clean it up Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up stretching. "You have company Sammy. Don't be rude."

"It's rude to not introduce someone to said company."

"This is Cas. My boyfriend."

Castiel stood up offering his hand. "It's nice to meet you Sam. Dean told me a lot about you during the ride here."

Sam took his hand shaking it. "Your boyfriend?" His eyes went wide. "Your boyfriend...The Angel."

"The one and only." Dean said crouching down, giving the pizza a poke. With a disgusted face he pushed the pizza back into the box. "I was right! There is no sauce on this!"

"You couldn't have called ahead? Said I was having guests? I would have brought more then one pizza."

" Call ahead? This ain't a hotel Sammy. Besides, that's not a pizza."

"Regardless Dean!"

"If I called ahead I would have missed this wonderful show, and you would be shoving that crap into your mouth."

Sam ignored him. "Where's the car?"

"Around the corner. I couldn't scare ya if she gave away the surprise."

"Of course." Sam said rolling his eyes. "Now get some paper towels and finish cleaning."

"Bitch." Dean said heading towards the kitchen.

"Jerk!" Sam called after him. He then turned to Castiel. "I'm really sorry about him. His brain never matured. I'm pretty sure my father dropped him a few times, probably on purpose."

Cas smirked. "I thought it was amusing."

"What kind of pizza do you like Cas?"

"Don't worry Sammy." Dean said coming out of the kitchen. "I'm making my famous burgers."

Sam's eyes widened and he looked at Castiel, then Dean, and quickly crouched down next to Dean as he cleaned. "Are they....cow burgers Dean?" Sam asked whispering.

"Cow burgers?" Dean asked looking at Sam confused.

"Of course Sam. It would be rude of me to feed my boyfriend's brother human without his consent. At least for our first meal together." Castiel said jumping in.

Sam blanched and looked at Dean. "Thanks. That's uh...considerate."

Dean laughed walking back to the kitchen. "You should see your face Sam. That's a new one!"

Sam watched Dean leave, putting him alone with Castiel.

"So Sam, Dean told me you're studying to be a lawyer? I heard that that can be a lot of work."

"Yeah. It involved a lot of studying, but it's interesting." "It'll also be helpful if Dean needs your services one day."

"Uh...yeah." Sam said rubbing the back of his head. "So...what do you do besides...ya know?"

"Killing? I work at my local Gas-N-Sip."

"How did you and my brother get together? One minute he was heading out to kill you, the next you're the couple of the month n the headlines."

Cas smirked. "I knew it!"

"Sammy!" Dean said groaning from the kitchen. "The whole me wanting to kill him thing was supposed to be a secret."

"One that I had already guessed. And I don't know. It just happened. It must have been my charm, or my good lucks."

Dean let out a laugh. "Definitely your good lucks, and the way you hold a scalpel. I'm the charmer."

Now it was Sam's turn to snort. "Yeah right Dean." Sam lowered his voice. "It'll be good for Dean to have someone. He's not good on his own. Just be careful and you know, take care of him."

Castiel nodded. "I will."

Dean poked his head out. "Enough chick flick moments. Burgers are almost done. Sam set the table, Cas you just sit down and look pretty."

They all sat down for dinner making idle conversation, everyone sharing some stories from their childhood, Sam and Dean vying to see who could embarrass the other more. After dinner they sat down and watch some television.

Sam got up letting out a yawn. "I have class tomorrow. I should head to bed. Dean you know how the couch works and where the blanket is. Nice to meet you Cas."

"You too Sam."

Once Sam went upstairs, Dean set up the pull-out couch.

"Hey Cas. Want to see something awesome?"

"Sure Dean."

"It's my portfolio." Dean said grabbing Sam's laptop off of the table.

"Portfolio?"

"I always take pictures of my art after I make a new piece. This is a folder of everything. From the beginning."

"Your "art?" Cas asked, air quotations included.

"Yeah. Don't tell Sammy. He'd flip shit if he knew this was on his computer. So you wanna see it?"

"Yes Dean." Castiel said nodding.

The first few kills were based off of famous paintings. Dean had never killed before, or used real bodies for art so it was a new medium for him. And like any new medium, practice made perfect. He needed to test it out and get used to it. At first they were pretty tame. He had one where he murdered a woman and spread her out in a pool to look like Ophelia. Her long golden blond hair billowed out around her. For the final touch Dean spread flower petals out in the water. By his third kill they began to become more bloody. He began to mutilate their skin and their bodies to reshape them into his own creations. As the pictures became gorier and gorier, Cas noticed Dean's attention became more heated, and his eyes started to gloss over.

He moved behind Dean spreading his legs out around the other man. Castiel ran his hand up Dean's shirt caressing his chest, before trailing it back down. He dipped his hand down into Dean's pants. "Keep going Dean. I want to see your art." Cas, said his voice dropping an octave lower.He nipped Dean's ear, his hand beginning to caress his shaft. Dean groaned and bit his lip as he continued to scroll through.

Soon the laptop was forgotten on the edge of the bed, and clothes were strewn all over the floor. Groans could be heard coming from the couch springs and whispers of 'shhh quiet' could be heard coming from Dean.

In the morning Sam came down the stairs to a rumpled bed, his brother and his brother's boyfriend no where to be seen. On the bed his laptop was open. Sam ran his finger along the mouse jolting it out of sleep mode. On the screen were six black letters.

 

**Bed**

_painted by Dean and Castiel_

 

Sam looked at the computer and then the bed in horror.

 

"Dean!" Sam yelled, even though he was now alone. "That's disgusting!" he shouted, a new bitchface being invented as he spoke. 


End file.
